In general, a support, such as a rubber leg, is attached to the bottom surface of a chassis of an electronic device, such as a Laptop PC, for the purpose of preventing slipping or rattling, shock absorption, and the like of an electronic device (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-167644